memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran Republic
The Bajoran Republic, originally known as the Bajoran Provisional Government, was the government of the Bajoran people, established on Bajor following the withdrawal of Cardassian occupational forces in 2369. It succeeded the Bajoran Occupational Government. History :See main article: Bajoran history - Independent Bajor The "republic" as a form of government stretches back into Bajoran history as evidenced by the "First Republic". ( ) The Bajoran Republic of the late 24th century begins with the Bajoran Provisional Government, which was formed after the end of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor in 2369. In 2371, Shakaar Edon followed Kalem Apren as First Minister and, in 2375, the Bajoran Republic became one of the signatories of the Treaty of Bajor. ( ) The provisional government requested that the Federation establish a presence in the Bajoran system, with Terok Nor becoming Deep Space 9. Kira Nerys and Quark thought that the provisional government would not last. ( ) Territory :See main article: Bajoran colonies Several Bajoran colonies were established on planets both within and outside of the Bajoran system as early as the turn of the 24th century. (e.g., ) Government The chief executive of the Republic was known as the First Minister, who was elected every six years. ( ) There were a number of Ministers who served in the Republic and were known collectively over the duration of the government as the Ministers' Court, Bajoran Council, Board of Ministers, Chamber of Ministers and Council of Ministers. ( , ) One high-ranking minister was the Minister of State. ( ) Relationship with religious leaders The secular Republic shared its authority with the leaders of the Bajoran religion. The Vedek Assembly held much influence, with prominent Vedeks often engaging in political matters, such as negotiating treaties. ( ) The kai, spiritual leader of Bajor, exercised a great deal of political influence over the Republic. Disputes between the kai and the first minister of the government, while rare, could be extremely divisive. While it was not forbidden for the kai to serve as first minister, such concentration of power was discouraged. The kai was permitted to engage in foreign policy, including negotiating and signing treaties on behalf of Bajor, in consultation with the secular authorities. ( , ) The , Benjamin Sisko, also had significant clout in the Republic. Ministers sought his advice on political programs and schemes. Any measures endorsed by the Emissary were likely to pass the Council of Ministers. ( ) Agencies and institutions The Republic maintained a number of executive agencies that assisted in the administration of its affairs. It also oversaw several institutes for science and the arts. These included: *Bajoran Agricultural Ministry *Bajoran Archaeological Institute *Bajoran Center for Science *Bajoran Executive Committee *Bajoran Freight and Shipping Authority *Bajoran Intelligence *Bajoran Ministry of Commerce *Bajoran State Museum Military The Bajoran Militia was the military arm of the Bajoran Republic, originally made up of many former resistance fighters from the Occupation of Bajor. Although ostensibly under the control of the government, some members of the organization, such as General Krim, supported the Alliance of Global Unity's unsuccessful coup attempt in 2370. After the Circle's attempt was defeated, Krim and the Militia confirmed their allegiance to the Provisional Government. ( ) Economy The main currency unit on Bajor was the lita. ( ) People The following individuals were members or agents of the Republic: ;First ministers * Kalem Apren * Kai Winn Adami * Shakaar Edon ;Ministers * Azin * Minister of State Kaval * Gettor * Jaro Essa * Rozahn * ;Liaison officers to the Federation * Kira Nerys * Li Nalas ;Bajoran Milita * See: Bajoran Militia personnel External link * de:Bajoranische provisorische Regierung fr:Gouvernement Provisoire Bajoran ja:ベイジョー臨時政府 nl:Bajoran voorlopige regering sr:Бејџоранска привремена влада Category:Bajor Category:Governments